Hidden Villages
by Mr. Hyena
Summary: It's been two years since Orochimaru attacked Konoha and now the exams are about to begin again. This time however two new villages have just joined the alliance; can Naruto and the others survive against the battle hardened warriors they now face?


Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to show up, he was late, again.

"Hey isn't it about time for the Chunin exams?" Naruto hoped that master Kakashi would sign them up again; this was his year to pass.

"So you all are some of Konoha's genin?" Naruto turned and saw the speaker; a taller boy with long red hair styled so his bangs extended to his chin and hung over his face the rest extending far down his back, he had an almost girlish face but he wore his head band like Kakashi over his left eye, he had a cat-collar on his neck with a bell on it. The band had the kanji for light' written on it, Naruto knew of no village that used that symbol.

"Who the hell are you? Get lost!" Sasuke was in his usual friendly mood.

"When you ask a question normally you want the person to respond not leave." The boy wore black jean-like pants and a solid black shirt with a dark green sleeveless vest over it, his arms had some bandages in irregular intervals but no more than two bandages wide. He appeared to be in good physical condition, best guess was a runner's build.

"Where are you from?" Sasuke snapped at the boy, who was probably much older than they were, by the way he stood it looked like his legs were in pain, or they'd be badly injured before.

"I don't like your tone Mr. Konoha Raven hair." The boy's voice was deeper than one expected but it had a cheerful undertone to it. His eye

"You kids should play nice, someone might get hurt." Naruto knew that voice… it was Gaara. Gaara hadn't changed much in two years, he'd gotten taller and his hair was longer almost touching his eye, other than that pretty much exactly what he looked like the first time they meet him.

"So now a red haired spook from the land of Sand? Ah, fuck me sideways." Sakura saw that this boy held a Katana in his left hand.

"Don't count out the other two with him!" Temari and Kankuro were also standing in the alley. Temari was wearing a black kimono like outfit and she had her fan on her back, she hadn't changed too much over the years but her breasts and hips were a little wider and she was taller. Kankuro looked much the same to except he no longer had a huge puppet on his back.

"Shit… I didn't come here for a fight; I came here for a fucking test." The boy was obviously irritated by the recent arrivals.

"Alright I'm Temari, now please Mr. Mysterious lost Ninja tell use your name and where you are from." Temari was just trying to piss the guy off, instead he smiled.

"Kuroudo Inutoriki, the Fox; but I've gone by Kazuki before as a code name, so you can address me as either Kuroudo or Kazuki I respond to both. I come from the Hidden Light Village; Paradiseo, I'm 18 years old my squad is cell 13 lead by Ryujin Gensoui and my ID number is 666-1327."

"Hey Kuroudo!" a tall girl in a red kimono that was missing the left sleeve came walking across a fence with a shorter girl in a tank top and long green skirt following her. "The next time you decide to get lost; please take Momoko with you she is such a pain."

"Sorry." And at that the shorter girl jumped on top of him. Kuroudo smiled and hugged her, "Hello little Momoko!"

"Kuroudo-sama!" Momoko said and gave Kuroudo a big kiss, "I found you!"

"That you did," Kuroudo smiled wider and spun the girl around, "you're very good at finding me!"

"This is cute and all but you're still here." Sasuke obviously didn't like Kuroudo.

"Aren't you the just the friendly little shit-head today?" The tall girl was staring Sasuke down, her right eye was covered with her head band but her other eye was a muddy void of malicious intent and ice cold cruelty, her hair a slivery grey wolf mane. She had a pretty face, not cute; she looked older then she likely was, like mid twenties and her silver hair didn't help much for her youthful looks. She was obviously trim, athletic build likely; and her breasts were full and firm C cups. Her voice was almost a growl; it was definitely confrontational in tone.

"And just who are you?"

"Miho, but on the battlefields of Oh-Ka ridge I earned the nick name the Winter Princess with the Cursed Eye, but I prefer Miho the Beowulf." Naruto thought the term wolf' described her perfectly. Her demeanor was predatory, and her manners were lacking. Miho carried herself with certain arrogance, but she looked skilled none the less.

"I'm…. Momoko Kentoko… nice to meet you." Momoko hid behind Kuroudo, Kazuki, whatever the hell his name was; she was cute at around 5'0" she was a head shorter than the boy, unlike Miho her eyes had no hatred in them they were emerald spheres of curiosity, her dirty blond hair was long almost touching her belt line, her face was kind and soft framed by her cut bangs, her breasts were at least full C cups but looked much larger on her small frame, her hands were gloved in black fingerless gloves and her nails painted black, she also had a cat collar with a bell on it. She had a little bit of a figure to her; she had a little bump of a belly, and rounded hips. You couldn't call her fat or heavy, but she was healthy, more or less.

"So you're the ones from one of the new villages that just joined in this little alliance, hmm?" Gaara was staring at Kuroudo he could tell something was odd about him.

"Yes they are and we're from the other the Ninja who hide in the darkness." Two more people entered the alley way; led by a short boy wearing striped dogi pants, a white long sleeve shirt with black leather straps, resembling a straight jacket. He also wore a vest like Kakashi's over it, and on his face he had a Hannibal Lector style mask on, his right eye was closed, but the other seemed to radiate bloodlust and insanity a black hole in an endless sea of white. Naruto knew this guy was bad news; he was more creeped out by this guy's EYE than he was of Gaara!

"Well if it isn't Toku Akuramma, the White Lightning?" Kazuki seemed to know and hate this guy. His tone was confrontational and he'd brought the katana to a ready position to draw and strike at Toku, "So to what do I owe the displeasure?"

"And if it isn't Kuroudo Inutoriki; the man who makes the sky cry crimson tears and the waters to run red with blood? Paradiseo's master of murder himself." Toku walked forward, his mad smile was visible underneath his mask.

"Yes that's me, you forgot about my kill record." Kuroudo let a cruel grin snake across his lips; he had an air of predatory bloodlust about him. The look in Kuroudo's uncovered eye was like that of a wolf on the prowl; he seemed to study Toku as if the boy were a rival wolf.

"OOOOOHHH, how I crave to smear the sky red with the blood of everyone here!" Toku's eye seemed to glow with more hatred and more insanity. The boy seemed to be a rabid bear, mad in its insane slowly deteriorating nervous system; ready to set upon anything and tare it to shreds.

"This isn't good." Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth not wanting to draw this Toku's attention.

"Temari-Chan?" Temari turned and saw Momoko behind her, "We should run this won't end well."

"Well so little Miss Kitty-cat Momoko wants to run off with her chubby friend from the Land of Sand? Not surprising, birds of a feather." The girl who was behind them had a headband on that had the kanji for dark' written on it, she was tall and very thin with dark brown hair.

"What did you just call me?" Temari turned around, this bitch was asking for it.

"I am Kirara Yotoku, member of Dark Village cell 1 lead by Zhoulong Akubo, called you chubby, but after a closer examination wish to amend that statement to fatty'. Got a problem fatty?" Kirara took out her spear, a deadly weapon which she wielded quite well.

"NO KIRARA THEY ARE ALL MINE TO KILL!!" Toku was practically foaming at the mouth, he charged at Naruto. Screaming as he ran "ALL MINE!"

Kirara leapt at Temari and swung her spear but Momoko shoved Temari out of the way. She then grabbed the shaft of the spear with a dull look of rage on her youthful face, completely different from the timid demeanor she had before she was now throwing herself into direct combat and taking charge. Momoko grunted as she used the spear as leverage to throw Kirara against the pavement of the alleyway, the girl's right shoulder impacted hard against the unyielding pavement and she yelped in surprise.

"Do you have any idea how many spear-wielders I've killed?" Momoko quickly got Kirara into a choke hold as she spoke, "You're nothing new little girl, don't ever underestimate me again."

-Bam! - Kakashi connected with one good blow to the white hair's chin, effectively stopping his charge. The boy landed and looked at Kakashi with rage filled eyes; he was more angered than anything else about Kakashi's arrival.

"I'll kill you!" Toku was about to make another move, lightning seemed to emanate from his body. Kakashi's eye widened, the boy's body was practically becoming a chidori.

"Let's dance," Kuroudo was suddenly behind Toku with the blade of his sword pressed against the boy's neck. Kuroudo was obviously fast, very fast especially for a genin. "I'll slit your neck and let your blood fill the gutters of this alleyway."

"Toku! That's enough get back here or do I have to get involved?" A tall muscular bald man entered the alley, he had a dark village head band on as well, and he looked old almost fifty.

"Please put our token psychopath down, and release little Kirara." The last of Toku's trio now stood in plain view; he wore a dark grey trench coat, and he wore his headband over his eyes, he had dark black messy hair. He looked to be in charge of the situation; somehow Sasuke knew that even though he'd arrived last, behind his façade he was laughing. _That man is a spy_

"Okay, fine I will." Kuroudo grabbed Toku by the collar and threw him down the alley toward his master and teammate.

"Thanks for the save," Temari said to Momoko as she stood up, letting Kirara go. Momoko smiled up at her and gave her a hug. "Um, hi?"

"You're welcome cutie!" Momoko actually purred slightly as she spoke, "I like you, you're nice Temari."

"Thanks," Temari was feeling slightly uncomfortable that everyone was staring at her, which well she did have a girl hugging her passionately in the street. "I like you too, let's be friends?"

"She really likes you." Kuroudo said chuckling as he walked over to Temari, "What'd you do have catnip in your pocket?"

"No." Temari was confused and angry but more confused, but soon figured out that Kuroudo was joking around.

"Can you show us around?" Miho asked Gaara as she pointed to Kuroudo, "He's lost."

"I don't see why not, this way you don't have to pry Momoko off Temari." Gaara started walking and the light ninjas followed him.

"What just happened here?" Naruto was confused very confused about what had just happened…

To be continued

-Glasgow Chelsea-


End file.
